


Blue Bird

by SunnyRiffle



Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: Andersen POV, Dubious Consent, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-20
Updated: 2020-08-20
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:27:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26001886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SunnyRiffle/pseuds/SunnyRiffle
Summary: "If you wouldn't be able to, I can just use a command spell just to help you out," he said, beaming a generous smile."C'mon, I won't do it, let's just call it a plan B for now," he then added, casually patting my hair in his usual manner.
Relationships: Hans Christian Andersen | Caster/Master
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	Blue Bird

Bigger hands embracing from behind, you involuntary leaned back into them too. Your frame shaking just from a mere breath near your ear, you still find it unsettling to not see your opponent like that. Trying to grab someone's collar from behind, raising your hand, just to find it snitched up by its wrist. A grunt escaping your lips, you then felt a peck left behind your ear right next to the glasses frame ending. Them trying to slide down your nose, you could only try bucking your legs covered in black stockings, heels burying into soft blankets under, before you raised your other hand to finally get glasses back onto your face before they'd fall.

Vision getting blurry, you hissed from feeling trapped like this, in hands of another. Your master was your tough luck doubled, not only did you have to be summoned in such a body, but also by him. And one hand sliding under your chin, you felt every finger slowly tracing it, then loosening the bow under. Leaning into others touch once again, you could hear soft praises spilled past his lips towards you. 

"Don't be shy, it'll feel better then," he says, teasing me with kisses planted over my hairline. Huffing yet another held breath, you feel your body tensing as his hand gets further down, way under your shirt and its now unbuttoned collar. His other hand intertwined with yours, slowly moves it past down to your belt. Hissing as if it was his hand so low not yours, you finally give in to undo it too. Thank God, his hands not teasing you so much now, you could concentrate on saving the last of your dignity then. 

Hands on the sides of the pants and undergarments, you felt yourself being helped to get them off by being lifted a bit above the bed itself. Feeling your cheeks flaming, you thought that there couldn't be a worse punishment for finally having your master's full attention than doing so while in this body. Good thing is, as soon as you kicked it down from your knees, you also got a chance to have a little revenge for that, catching him unprepared for a kiss. With a surprise in his foggy blue eyes and your lips curling into a smile, you felt like this kiss really was as sweet as it supposed to be. So even if you still felt like your strength wasn't enough to push your Master onto the bed itself, at least you could impress him with your strategic comebacks. 

His hands not leaving your frame and your lips brushing over each other, you felt a shiver passing down your spine again. And just to try distract yourself from an obvious urge your youthful body felt, you got your arms over his neck then, trying to reach further in. Your breath shaking and tongue slipping oh so invitingly in, you hear and feel a tremble of a moan from your Master's chest. He puts one hand over your waist and another to your hair, slowly parting just to look into your eyes teasingly but oh so satisfied too. His eyes sharp over your cheeks, you see him slowly getting your hair back in place, making it with so little afford, but not even realising how much each new touch felt over your temple. Glasses finally clearing up from your breaths that fogged them in the first place, you now see that the part his eyes are so fixated on was a small string of saliva over your lips, so slowly dripping down. It must've made a sight when you two just parted so it was still hanging between both of you. 

"Master..." you try starting while swallowing your breath, but he moves first, covering your neck with his lips then. Not only intimate, but also adding heat of his blush, you soon find his tongue leaving a trace over it all the way to your collarbone.

"Ma-aster," you try again, feeling yourself tremble as your hands start clinging to his clothes. The deep of your voice makes him chuckle just shortly, as you feel his teeth sinking in. A sharp inhale and a move of your hips was enough to make him bite deeper, so you felt a hiss escaping your lips again. His tongue covering a bite after and soothing empty whispers over, made you feel so uselessly weak again, you could only close your eyes to feel coldening tears hanging from your eyelashes. 

"Ah, so docile," he says, kissing your forehead and adjusting your glasses by himself. And opening your eyes carefully, you already see his smug face over looming over his new prey. Your hand with his lips over it, just as if he was just kissing some lady's greetings. Just watching for now, you knew it won't even take a second to pass for it to turn into something else. 

Soon your sleeve of that hand rolled up and his tongue between your fingers, you feel as if it couldn't get worse, so stiff yet still waiting patiently you were. His eyes not leaving your face and his tongue so delicately warm, made you hold your breath again. But as soon as he put just a few of them in his mouth too and finished it with a wet sound popping, he deliberately made a pause.

"You know what I'd ask you to do now, don't you?" 

Gears in your foggy head starting to turn, you first just furrowed your eyebrows in thought, completely unable to answer. Then again what was the plan? You believe you only made it clear you wanted a full-on experience with all of the act and said so directly. So does it mean...

"Judging by your face, you've got it right," he chuckled, licking his lips and letting your hand go for now. And the sight of it all sticky from his saliva didn't help burn of your cheeks any less.

"So make it a good show and I'll help you finish it off, Andersen."

* * *

Hoarse voice escaping, you felt him pushing insistently. Hands solidly holding your waist, eyes not leaving your back, you almost feel like fainting till any progress was made. Just a little push and the tip had settled in. A tiny gasp and your whole body feeling as if in fever. It was so much harder than expected, was it how the first time felt like? No, it doesn't have to. Both sides should feel good. Is it... how women feel? Insecure and cornered. Yet you don't hesitate to grind your hips just so slightly and cast a challenging smile behind your shoulder. 

Your Master, pretty satisfied with your attempts of regaining a power balance between you two, doesn't hesitate too. So just some more strength applied and you were already slipping down again. A strong yet fluid move and it enters so painfully slowly, yet does so without any more pauses. His hands leave your, you bet, bruised hips and waist, just after it's all in.

Trying to adjust, you lean over your hands forward, trying to remember how was it to breathe in a normal manner. You hear him chuckling from behind, and before you knew he pushes you up just to make your posture straight again.

"How does my tiny sapphire feel", he says and you notice he's out of breath too. His hands are just as hot as you remember them being when he touches your forehead, trying to brush your blue fringe up. You must've not only feel but also look feverish. Else he just wanted to try fix your hair already sticking to your face from sweat under it.

"Fine", you sigh breathlessly, finally opening your eyes and swallow to make your dry throat feel at least somehow better. A kiss on your temple and his hand already traces your skin under the striped shirt just to reach lower.

To your surprise not stopping on your waist or hips, he instead braces your member. With a whimper you try buck just cuz of a shier instinct to do so, but he holds you close enough so you instead find your head thrown over his shoulder. Opening your eyes again you see him trying to cast a glance behind your slightly fogging glasses. That makes you smile just slightly, before you feel his hand stroking for a few more times. Fingers not reaching the tip, he mostly teases you to make that face again. He finds it cute, you suppose. What kind of other reason he must have for teasing you so much already? Biting your lower lips corner you find it embarrassingly good though.

* * *

Your chest falling and raising from the deep moans that escaped from it, your blurry gaze slides lower without any other thought of being disobeying right now. Right where his palm pushes your clothes off enough for you both to see that bulge.

"See? Told you," he teases, licking his lips just to attempt new frictions again.

"Look closer and you'll see it moving," he says with a dry chuckle, right as he shivers pleasantly. His shier enjoyment of the situation makes you feel like you're smiling too. But just as you did so, you also shut your eyes anew. Your eyebrows pushed up and lip starting to bruise from all the abuse you yourself bestow upon it, you feel those tears finally leaving the corners of your eyes. 

"A-ah..." opening your eye enough to see it landing over your glasses lenses, you then feel another tremble covering your spine. He really was merciless with a rhythm he chose, you felt your ecstasy getting so irresistibly pulled out from you. It was almost as if you were on verge between good and bad all this time and the only choice you basically had was to let those tears spill without your acknowledgement of why. Shivering mess you were now, you could only preach for it to get any resolution soon. So good yet too intensive it felt, you couldn't comprehend if it was still your wish to get so into it in the first place.

"Master..." you whimpered, feeling legs tensing just so the heels of the black stockings would bury into the sheets again. And the moment your hand finally got a hold of your masters hair and lips touched again, you finally gave up and you almost blacked out. Your Master, generous enough to be almost too sickeningly gentle with your mouth right now, just traces your tongue with his slowly, as his eyes stayed shut tightly cuz of your grip in his hair. His hand still gently petting your trembling stomach and reaching to your chest under the clothes sometimes, slowly reminded you of reality again. After all you could only see white just a second ago.

"Was it too much? You didn't get to finish properly," he whispered just as you finally let your greedy hold go of his hair. And yeah, looking down now you don't see a trace of pleasure you just almost fainted from.

"Ha-ha, don't look so upset," he continued, catching your eyes on his again. 

"Must be a fault of that body you're trapped in," he said while fixing your face again. Brushing your chin with a thumb and leaving no trace of saliva dripped, gently putting your stray hair behind your ears. 

"It still felt good, didn't it? That's the main point," he smiled, placing another peck over the corner of your lips. 

"You too," you proclaimed finally finding your voice again, "you didn't get to finish too."

Swallowing you almost felt guilty. Was it too bad? You just wanted to have a full experience of it. And your Master was an ideal candidate to finally get on with it. He was... maybe just a bit over the edge with teasing along the way.

"Don't mind it, after all I don't plan on finishing this just now."

He pulled you up just enough to make his way and push you down onto the mattress then. Facing up you almost felt too vulnerable again, with your clothes just barely hanging from your shoulders alone. The bow was already gone for who knows how long.

"Hey I have an idea," he said leaning in. His frame was casting a shadow over and that made you swallow anew. While you hold your breath just trying to stop the gears turning in your head, he casually pushes a pillow under your lower back then. And after your mind caught it happening, he finally continued.

"If you wouldn't be able to, I can just use a command spell just to help you out," he said, beaming a generous smile.

Blushing furiously, you finally felt like you couldn't take it longer, and finally buried your face in your hands. 

"Aaah, why would you even think of it?! Let alone say it out loud!" 

Your glasses pushed up in a haste movement, but you still feel their lenses touching your hands from above. God's grace, they'll be all dirty after all of this, you better try fixing it sooner... The sooner it all will finish, the better. 

Hearing a cheery laugh from your Master's side, you could already picture him rubbing the back of his neck. But before you could gather the last of your strength to look up, he already pushed your hands down from your eyes with his.

"I mean, yeah," he smiled shyly too, making sure your attention was already on him again, before he lowered his palm over your shoulder and crest then.

"But aren't you curious?" he said, following his fingers with his eyes, tapping a hickey he left just a few times, before switching his hand to raise your chin up and look him at his face.

"Of how exactly does it feel to get an orgasm by a command spell?" he whispered almost wistfully as if deep in thought again. His daydreaming didn't make it better, you felt your blush deepening even more when you averted your eyes huffing in annoyance of his perspicacity. 

"C'mon, I won't do it, let's just call it a plan B for now," he said, casually patting my hair in his usual manner. And just after you got your eyes back on him, you noticed him lifting your bow's stripe and unknotting it completely. Noticing your raised eyebrows and focus on observing it, he then straightened a blue simple ribbon it have become in his hands. 

"Don't mind me."

Smiling mischievously, he lifted your glasses and put them away from your face. And before you could ask it, instead you've got that ribbon of a bow over your eyes then.

"O-oi, I don't think I ever agreed to this... I don't think I ever would," you exclaimed, pulling his hands with yours. 

"Let's just say you get a bit too honest when drunk. And you were unlucky, I remembered that part." 

Judging by his voice alone, he must be smirking, not less.

"I don't believe you a bit. I would've never said something as obscene as "oh I wish to be blindfolded" even if I were to be drunk! Putting words in my mouth isn't the best choice of strategy here, Master..."

Moreover you just heard a silk creak when he checked a knot on your head. That left you nothing but to growl over.

"Don't worry, you'll like it," he put it simply, reaching to your waist and fondling till he reached your chest again. He must be taking time for you to calm down. If that was mercy, he better keep it to himself though. 

That and he usually liked to try remembering where which wound of yours was situated. Not to be picky, but it stung sometimes. 

His lips over your neck and breath tracing your body, you could only try not to fidget much. Not only could it actually expose your impatience, but you also didn't want to dive into it unprepared again. First time was... kinda harsh. Maybe this tactic would work in the end. 

"So cute," he whispered as his thumbs pushed the pecks over your chest up. Rubbing just slightly, he was way more eager to catch another kiss from you, it was almost too consensual to be boringly gentle. And eventually you just decided to bite his bottom lip. To bite a feeding hand so to say.

"Huh, don't like it so slow, do you," he murmured with a pinch that made you bite down your tongue just slightly.

Next thing coming you just heard him changing his position then. With a rustle of clothes and his hands leaving, you were almost too lost to what could be coming next. By a pure reflex you grabbed some blankets under yourself too.

And yes, that did help just a little. The only thing you felt before a moment ago was just his hands over your inner hips. And after that unnoticed second passed, you felt your body tensing up in a perfect curve of a spine. That and his hands securing your legs were the only things that helped you to finally figure what he did to you. And at the second try you already knew it was his tongue that you felt down there at the first time. And now its rough wetness tracing your whole length was yet another reason for your breath to catch up in your chest. Shame is, it could only escape it with a whimper or moan after. 

His hands wondering, he didn't get you a chance to adjust before it was his lips over there. Tight as his grip was, you could only register his fingers getting under the belts of your stocking before his mouth finally got your whole member in. 

Legs trembling, you could regret not being patient enough to let the foreplay kisses last a bit longer, when you felt too overwhelmed with his tongue rubbing under the head. That, or maybe it was shame of your outward appearance again, but the back of your neck felt too damn hot right now. It felt Master didn't even have to try hard to swallow it whole without any resistance. The only thing, beside panting, you could master was to pull your knees up closer, almost too afraid to get on his nerves. Instead you felt some bitter pain from one side of your hips instead.  
Ah, he must've found some of the scales. And he tugged mercilessly on it. But hissing you could only feel his efforts getting better.

* * *

"A-ah, not there-!" you exclaimed, hoping it better be an incident, a one in many incident. 

"Good, I've finally got it," he said with a smile in his voice, before you could feel him adjusting just to hit that nerve inside again. And it made you cry aloud again, you must've just choked over your moan too. His hands not leaving your side, you almost felt like your back was already in too much of a pain, when he started targeting that spot again and again. The rhythm is chaotic, it instead sends you off with its persistent pleasure each time he does it so. And God, he was getting better at it too.

"Not yet, don't ruin it just yet," he said over your ear with a bite over its lobe right after, as you could barely comprehend what is there to ruin though. A whimper heard from you made even tips of your ears turn red then. It wasn't even that you wanted to in the first place! It was more of that you were now forbidden to do so though. And now as you are you find yourself desperately wanting to! 

Shirt sweaty, your back must've stuck to it now. And your hands gripping the cloth above, you weren't sure if it was a pillow or blanket already. It was just too damn hard to think. 

And then it abruptly stopped. His hoarse breath still heard, all of the movements stopped. Or maybe it was of both of your breathes. And him leaving you empty just felt like your life ending. 

Instead his fast actions and he was already laying beside you. And with a move of his hands, you then found yourself on your side with him behind you then. His member hot over your sensitive downside while his hand reached towards one of your knees, bending it just to lift up and suddenly push into you again. With a choke you managed to bite down a pillow before you could curse your blindfold out loud. 

And him sheathed inside again, he started that painful rhythm anew. Just so you could feel his methodical movements leaving you almost too empty before he would make you cry with another friction right after. That and his careful adjusting just to hit that spot again, even in such a position. 

Slow, almost too slow, you already knew you were drooling over the pillow too. His palm reaching to your groin, he once again made sure to have you under control when you desperately tried to move your hips right into his grip. 

His merciless fingers wrapping tighter, he even started stroking you now, which made a whole deal so much worse. Not being able to see you could only hope you didn't melt too much and you weren't just embarrassingly dripping over his palm right now. That and his sharp eye cast from your shoulder would be the worst fears coming true! Yet you couldn't confirm anything. You just weren't able to with this ribbon of cloth still over your eyes. You even reflectively rubbed your face over the pillow just to confirm it's still not loose enough to move.

"By a command spell."

He sounded so infectiously satisfied. His voice was like the only thing that still got you hanging now. And with that your head just managed to capture what exactly he pronounced, right before he continued.

"I command you to bend to my will-"

The words making you freeze from any movement were sharp in your ears as they never were before. And even though you could feel like having a heart attack, you didn't even dare to swallow or make any noise now. Just feeling like a deer caught in a car light. 

"And have a release, now." 

With words escaping his lips and seconds halting, you felt like a lightning pursed your body. Suddenly all of his words weighed, his body warmth and every piece of cloth clinging to you felt too real to your touch. And while your eyes were already closed tightly behind that blindfold on, you swear you were seeing white again. His hands holding you in place, you spine aching and both of your sweet releases mixed in together. And while yours felt more like reliving a shocking experience again, your ears caught nothing but sweet moan from your Master. And that fact alone made you smile feverishly. 

So you were a good Servant. Third-rate or not, your heart felt like singing due to the fact that you actually made your Master feel that good. And the first thing you could do after was turning your head enough to pull his collar to you, just so you could blindly kiss his face before deepening it for a whole tongue to tongue again. And, God, did these small sighs and whimpers from both of you felt like the best cherry on top. 

So just after you two could finally face each other, when he turned you on another side and when he embraced you fully, you could finally feel and see the blue cloth move from your sight, untied. And, good grief, did sight of your Master's red face made you want to kiss him again and again. You could only hear him chuckling while you were too busy landing a few more over the corner of his lips. 

"You did good," he praised, while patting your hair yet again, moving your fringe up just to kiss your forehead solidly after.

"A spell wasn't necessary though," you finally managed to say, cheeks burning from embarrassment. Which actually made your Master laugh quietly. 

"No way, you really didn't feel the difference?"

Almost giggling soundly, he lifted his right hand to your face, so you instinctively hold it with both of yours. 

"I didn't use any," he finally said, while you observed the back of his palm carefully. Indeed all three parts of it was still deep red over it.

"Yet, how-"

"Didn't think you would believe it so much it actually made you finish. Thought I just figured the right moment to..." 

Biting your lips who knows which time in this evening, you could only barely hide your face in both yours and behind his hands then. God, were you stupid. You actually didn't notice that it wasn't a command spell? Then you basically just obeyed his voice and that's it? 

"Oh, don't stress it so, I've planned it anyway, see?"

Peaking just one eye out of your hideout, you noticed the familiar blue of your ribbon then.

"Else why would I put that over your eyes?" he smiled, then patting your hair viciously. That and his giggles actually made you feel less fearful to finally exclaim him to stop.

"They have a better use anyway," he picked a topic again, as you were already leaning with your head over his chest now. 

"Maybe even one spare spell can save your life once," he finished his thought with a blanket from his other hand settling over both of you.


End file.
